redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
2007 News
The following exists as an archive of Redwall news for the year 2007. If you post news first reported by the Redwall Wiki on your own site or a forum you frequent, please do us the kindness of linking back. It's not like we don't notice these things. Have a hot news tip? [http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Emailuser&target=LordTBT Let us know!] Who was the more evil baddie in Eulalia!? Subscriber Options http://feeds.feedburner.com/RedwallWiki.gif *Redwall Wiki MySpace Blog. ---- ---- NEWS HEADLINES December 2007 * * * * * November 2007 * * * October 2007 * * * Redwall Wiki 2007 Press Release * September 2007 * * * * July 2007 * * * * June 2007 * * * * * * May 2007 * * * * April 2007 * * * * * March 2007 * * * * * * * * * * * * February 2007 'February 28 2007 10:37PM EST' Amazon.com has released 3 more of the new Blacksheep UK Redwall covers, this time for Lord Brocktree, Salamandastron, and The Taggerung. See them below: Image:LBUKmodern.jpg|UK Lord Brocktree Image:SalaUKModern.jpg|UK Salamandastron Image:TaggerungUKModern.jpg|UK The Taggerung --LordTBT Talk! 03:37, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 17 2007 12:33PM EST' According to a forum post by Richard Starkings, he is responsible for lettering on Redwall: The Graphic Novel, and it is "black and white with wash". He turned the lettering in to Penguin around 1/30/2007. According to Wikipedia, Starkings is a bit of a comic font pioneer, and quite the calligrapher. He worked for Marvel UK and did lettering for Transformers and Spider-Man Weekly. See his website here. --LordTBT Talk! 17:33, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 15 2007 11:50AM EST' Eulalia! plot details have surfaced, according to a listing at The Library of Congress: '' On his way to invade Redwall Abbey, vicious and tyrannical Captain Vizka Longtooth captures Gorath, the brave young badger whose predicted destiny is to become the next Badger Lord.'' --LordTBT Talk! 16:50, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 14 2007 6:15PM EST' Happy Valentine's Day! Amazon is now listing the Redwall: 20th Anniversary Edition hardcover, another first announcement by the Redwall Wiki. Release date: September 20, 2007, price of $23.99, 352 pgs, ISBN 0399247947 --LordTBT Talk! 23:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ---- January 2007 'January 26 2007 12:29PM EST' Amazon is now listing the price for Redwall: The Graphic Novel, $14.99. --LordTBT Talk! 17:29, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ---- 'January 22 2007 6:20PM EST' Amazon.com is listing the release date for Eulalia! as being October 18, 2007. And the title does apparently have an exclamation point. The ISBN 0399242090 and price of $23.99 is also listed. Redwall: The Graphic Novel is listed as being released on the same day, with 128 pages and an ISBN 0399244816 --LordTBT Talk! 23:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ---- 'January 08 2007 6:35PM CST' For the first news of the new year, the Blacksheep UK cover for The Bellmaker is now available! Cover courtesy of Blackwell. --LordTBT Talk! 00:43, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki Category:News